1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for packaging conductors, such as optical fibers, having connectors for transporting the conductors with the connectors, and to a packaging apparatus to transport conductors having connectors and a method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of packaging high conductors count connectors, and a packaging apparatus to transport high conductors count connectors.
2. Related Art
The conventional packaging used for high fiber count (HFC) fiber optic connectors, such as jumpers and pigtails, is applied at the manufacturing facility. The packaging provides a protective cover over the cable assembly breakouts and connector plug to prevent damage during shipping and handling. This packaging is typically sealed in the factory. The current method of installing the fiber optic cable includes opening the high fiber count packaging to perform a continuity check on the cable before the HFC fiber optic cable is installed. However, the conventional HFC fiber optic cable packaging is not easily re-sealable and does not facilitate these type of field inspections.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved packaging apparatus and method that facilitates inspections of the cable prior to installation.